L's Secret
by LawlietLover7
Summary: L has a secret that no one else knows about but Light finds out. Everything is falling apart for L...he decides that if he has lost the game against Kira, he can at least have one last victory...and that is to have Light. An LxLight short fan fiction. Strong Yaoi Content. Rated M. Second part is LightxL.
1. Part One

L sat in the main room of the headquarters. It was late, but the rest of the task force members were still there working on the Kira case. Light sat in a chair next to him; no one was talking as they worked diligently. The detective's knees were pulled up to his chest as he stared blankly at the computer screen before him. His wide ebony eyes reflected the screen like mirrors as his thumb absentmindedly touched his lower lip.

Suddenly Watari's calligraphic W appeared on his screen.

"Ryuzaki, there are reports of more killings going on with criminals. I'm sending you the lists of names."

"Thank you Watari."

The W disappeared and L looked through the names. So many deaths…Kira was nothing but a serial killer. He thinks he is cleaning the world of criminals but he forgets that people change. These criminals are in prison for a reason, to change who they once were and learn from their mistakes. Kira fails to see that everyone changes.

L sighed and ran a hand through his messy black locks of hair.

"Um Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked from behind him. "Perhaps we should call it a night…"

L blinked and nodded. "Very well. You all can leave if you wish."

He heard everyone in the room get up and leave the headquarters. The only one that remained was Light. L didn't understand though, Light was no longer handcuffed to him. L removed the handcuffs after being given a hard time for it. Light was innocent in everyone's opinions…except L's. The innocence Light used to have in his light brown eyes was gone. Light looked at L with the same expression he used when they first met. Arrogance, judgmental, loathing…it was all back in those eyes.

L could feel those eyes on him.

"Light-kun, you really should leave as well. I have work to do…" L said without taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

"Ryuzaki, I'm just going to stay here and work some more with you. I'm not that tired yet and I really think we're getting a lead on this Kira case."

"Well yes. Ever since we let Misa Amane go the killings have started again. I thought we had Kira when we captured Higuchi but I guess I was wrong…"

"Ryuzaki, you're still going on about Misa being the second Kira?" Light asked in an upset tone.

L narrowed his eyes ever so slightly and remembered the shinigami that was supposed to be in the headquarters with them.

"Where is the shinigami?" L asked distractedly.

Light looked around and shrugged. "I guess she got bored and left…"

L sighed and suddenly stood up from his chair. Light watched as the detective stretched slightly and turned towards the stairs.

"You may continue working if you wish, Light. I need to go shower…" L muttered.

The teenager didn't respond as L climbed the glass staircase towards his bedroom. Not too long ago he shared the bedroom with Light…but that was all over now. For some reason L's heart was heavy with longing. He wanted the teenager with him…he wanted to let his feelings for Light to be revealed. But he knew he couldn't. Light was Kira, no relationship could be between L and Light except being enemies.

L walked into the bathroom and stripped off his long white sleeved shirt. He tossed it onto the floor and walked over to the sink. He grasped either side of the metal counter and dropped his head so his black hair fell into his face.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself quietly.

His arms shook slightly as his grip tightened on the sink until his knuckles were white. He swallowed and suddenly felt very sick. He knew his time was coming. Light was Kira, he was set free and he lost. In the end L lost…after so much fighting and battles between him and Kira…he didn't win.

Usually L could handle himself when it came to feelings. He would just ignore them and keep his face emotionless. But this evening was difficult for him. He just couldn't get over the fact that he had lost and that not once did he let Light know how much he loved him.

Very suddenly L let out a strangled gasp as he felt the hot liquid well up in his eyes. No…he couldn't cry…not when Light was just downstairs. He couldn't show his weak side to his enemy! But…the tears won. For the first time in many years, L let tears run freely down his pale cheeks. He released the sink and slid down onto the tiled floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them tightly.

He felt very childish by sitting on the floor crying but he couldn't fight his emotions any more. He lost…and his time was very near. He continued sobbing relentlessly; occasionally his gasps for air grew louder as the tears fell faster down his cheeks. He turned to look at the cabinet below the sink and opened it. Inside was a small box of little razors he kept.

This was L's secret.

The pressures he had being the world's greatest detective were great. He couldn't be famous without paying a price. Stress, anxiety, fear, anger…it all was bottled up inside him like a volcano waiting to explode. The fact that L might die very soon was too much for him to bear. He took a small razor and held it up to his left pale arm. Already there were many faint scars that he had inflicted on himself in the past years.

Very slowly, L applied pressure to his skin with the razor until he began to see red liquid seeping out from beneath the blade. He flinched slightly as more of the blood oozed out of the cut. The pain…it felt like he was releasing all of his emotions through this cut in his skin. He bit his lower lip as he made the cut deeper, the blood began running down his pale arm in dark red zigzagging lines.

He was pulled out of his pain when the sounds of knocking could be heard on the bathroom door.

"Ryuzaki? I thought you said you were going to take a shower…I don't hear any water running," Light's voice said from the other side of the door.

L's ebony eyes welled up with tears again. _Light you are such a good actor…_he thought bitterly. _To pretend you're actually worried about me…that's well played._

"Ryuzaki?" Light asked in a concerned tone.

L remained silent. He prayed that maybe Light would leave eventually. But he forgot how stubborn the teenager was. After a few minutes he heard a metallic clicking sound. _Shoot,_ L thought worriedly. He forgot that there was a key to unlock the door above the doorway…

The door was flung open and Light stood there looking around the bathroom. The brunette's gaze eventually settled on the detective sitting on the floor, blood seeping out of his self-inflicted wound. Instantly the teenager rushed over and bent down next to L.

"Dammit Ryuzaki what happened!?" Light demanded. He grabbed the detective's wounded arm and pulled it close to him so he could examine it. His gaze traveled from the deep cut to the bloody razor held in the detective's right hand and his eyes narrowed.

"You did this to yourself…" he muttered. It wasn't a question, just a statement. L lowered his eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

"Why did you do this?" Light asked, his amber eyes moving up to meet the detective's.

L didn't answer and Light glared.

"Tell me Ryuzaki. _Why did you do this to yourself?_" he asked again. L refused to look at Light and eventually the teenager reached over and grabbed the detective's pointed chin gently. He forced him to meet his eyes and they stared at each other intensely.

"You…" L mumbled, his words went unheard by Light.

"What?" Light pressed.

L swallowed, his heart was beating profoundly in his chest. He couldn't tell Light…he couldn't tell the teenager about how he truly felt about him. It would ruin everything and only add to the humiliation of his defeat. So L turned his eyes back down to the floor and Light released his chin.

"Fine, remain silent. I'm going to clean up this mess," Light growled.

L watched as Light got to work cleaning up the blood. First he wiped up the floor with a paper towel, spraying bleach to make sure and get rid of any presence of it. Then he took the razor out of L's hand and threw it in the trashcan. He spotted the whole box full of razors and without a word; he threw it into the trashcan as well. When he finished that he turned to the detective who sat motionlessly on the floor still.

Light sighed and took out a first aid kit from below the sink. He set to work wiping the blood off L's pale skin. L swallowed against his tight throat as he felt the teenager's warm fingers move across his cold pale skin gently. Carefully, Light placed a band aid over the cut with some Neosporin and then he was finished.

They sat there for a while in silence, neither one spoke. Then Light reached over and grabbed a towel. He gently wrapped it around the detective's frail and bony shoulders.

"You must be cold," he said softly. "This should help."

L closed his eyes as this happened. The warmth of the towel around him felt nice…but Light's warm hands on his skin was even better. The teenager started to stand up when L grabbed his pant leg. Light froze and stared down at the detective.

"R-Ryuzaki?" he asked in surprise.

"Don't leave me alone…" L whispered.

Light stood there a moment longer before his shoulders slackened.

"Well we can't stay in here all night. Let's go to bed shall we?"

L blinked but didn't move. To his utter amazement he felt Light's arms wrap around him and carefully stand him up. When the detective was standing at last, Light wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders and led him out of the bathroom. They walked into the bedroom and sat down on the large king sized bed. Light sat close to L, the detective relished in the feeling of the teenager's warm body next to his. It was as if they were handcuffed again…

After a long minute of silence, Light finally spoke.

"So why did you do it?"

L closed his eyes as he breathed in slowly, trying to calm his racing heart. Finally he spoke, his eyes flashed open as he stared at the dark room before him.

"I lost…" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Light asked, his voice was filled with confusion.

L turned to look into the teenager's concerned eyes. "I lost the game…Kira won."

Light stared into the ebony eyes and then sighed while looking away. "Can't you just drop it Ryuzaki? Kira didn't win; you're still very much ahead of him. Trust me; I know you'll win in the end. The great detective L will always win."

He heard the bitterness in the teenager's voice in the last few words. Just like Kira would respond…act innocent and deny that L had lost. L swallowed as his heart beat picked up again. He couldn't hide it any longer. This might be the last time he could ever be alone with the teenager. He had to make the most of it.

"Light?"

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

L turned and without warning, he reached up and pulled the teenager's head down so their lips met. Light was frozen with shock; his lips were unresponsive to L's. But L continued kissing those surprised lips. He needed the teenager, needed him more than anything in the world. More than he needed sleep…more than he needed sweets…

Light placed a hand on L's shoulder and pushed him away. His face was flushed pink with embarrassment.

"R-Ryuzaki…why did you-?"

"I love you Light," L said quietly.

Light blinked and swallowed. He reached up and caressed the detective's thin face.

"I thought you hated me…"

L lowered his eyelids slightly. "How could I hate the one person who makes me feel more alive than anything?" he whispered.

With that said, L leaned in again, his lips meeting the teenager's. This time Light responded to the kiss and kissed him back. L sucked on Light's lower lip gently causing the teenager to moan in response. As soon as Light's mouth was open he plunged his tongue into the hot wet cavern. He explored every inch of it, every molded tooth, every inch of the teen's tongue. He tasted the brunette, his mind reeling with longing. He wanted Light more than anything at that moment.

L placed hands on the teen's chest and slowly pushed him backwards onto the mattress. Light moved backwards without breaking the kiss as they moved to the middle of the bed. Eventually L moved his lips away from Light's mouth allowing them both to catch their breath. But he moved his lips down the teenager's throat, placing kisses gently on the warm golden skin. He reached up and carefully unbuttoned the shirt, one button at a time until Light's perfectly sculpted chest and abs were revealed. L kissed his way down Light's chest, pausing on a darkened nipple to suckle on it resulting in Light to gasp with pleasure.

L continued his way down Light's body towards the waistband of Light's jeans. He carefully unbuckled the teen's belt and undid his pants. He slowly slid the tan pants down the teenager's legs until all he wore was his underwear and his unbuttoned shirt. L placed a hand on the growing bulge in Light's underwear, feeling the heat rise from it. Gently he began massaging the bulge while kissing the tender skin above the waistband of the underwear.

"Ah! Ryuzaki…mmm…." Light moaned as the detective slowly licked the soft, tender skin.

Eventually Light's erection was straining against his underwear and was very noticeable. L pulled down the underwear slowly and eventually Light's member was free of its confinement. L eyed the erection as it stood tall and then he moved over it. He lowered his head and gently kissed its weeping tip. In response Light let out a low moan as L slowly took in the length, swirling his tongue delicately over the hot skin.

"Mmm! Ah! R-Ryuzaki…ah!" Light moaned as L bobbed his head up and down on Light's length. It felt wonderful to taste the teenager; he continued to skillfully suck on the length until Light spurted inside the detective's mouth.

"Ah!" he groaned and then saw the white liquid dripping down the detective's chin. His eyes widened and he bit his lip. "I'm sorry Ryuzaki…" he breathed through heavy pants.

L licked the cum and swallowed it before slowly moving back up so he hovered above the brunette's handsome face. He bent down and brushed his lips teasingly over Light's before licking down the length of Light's neck. The teenager's moans spurred L on as he continued to lick his way over flawless tan skin. L lowered his hips so the bulge in his pants rested against Light's member. Gently he began moving his hips up and down, bringing pleasure to both of them.

Eventually Light couldn't take it anymore and reached down, his fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of L's baggy jeans. Eventually the pants were undone and the teenager eagerly reached inside L's underwear to feel the detective's length. L's eyes rolled back slightly as Light gently stroked him. Then Light picked up the pace and began pumping him with quick hard jerks.

"Mmm…oh…" L moaned as he arched his back to let the teen pleasure him more. He came a little in Light's hands and he looked down at the teenager with heavily lidded eyes. He lowered his head so his lips were at Light's tender ears. He licked the ear gently before speaking.

"Do you want me inside of you?" he breathed, his hot breath brushing against the teenager's silky light brown hair.

Light moaned lightly and nodded. "Yes," he whispered.

L smirked slightly and lowered his hands to lift Light's legs up. The teenager gasped in surprise as L placed the tan legs on his shoulders and leaned down to kiss Light. The kiss was hot and wet and oh so delicious. As he kissed he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small tube of lube. He squirted some onto his fingers and rubbed it around, coating three of his digits with the cool gel. Then he lowered his hand to Light's entrance and carefully slid one finger inside. Light gasped in surprise but his eyes were filled with pleasure.

"Want another?" L whispered.

"Mmm yes," Light breathed between heavy panting.

L inserted another lubricated finger and began massaging Light's warm insides. He was tight, the muscles flexing and contracting around L's slender fingers. Light began moving his hips up and down on Light's fingers wanting more. L grinned and inserted one more finger causing Light to gasp loudly and clench his teeth. It must've hurt him, but soon Light began impaling himself on L's fingers again.

"More…I want more of you…" Light moaned.

L swallowed as he stared into the teenager's lust filled gaze. He nodded his consent and pulled his fingers out of Light's entrance. He lubricated his member thoroughly before pressing his tip against that puckered entrance that was hot and throbbing with desire.

"Please...I want you inside of me L…" Light pleaded.

Kira was begging to have L fuck him raw. L was pleased, L was victorious and L was turned on. Gently he pressed so the tip began sliding in. Light moaned loudly and L eventually slid his entire length inside.

"AH!" Light yelled in ecstasy as he felt L's hot length inside of him. His muscles contracted causing L to be squeezed. L winced and grunted.

"Relax Light…you're too tight for me to move…" he said.

Light closed his eyes and eventually the muscles relaxed and L was able to move. He pulled out slightly causing the teenager to whimper but quickly slid back inside of him. He continued this, moving slowly in and out of Light's heat. But then he felt fingers knot in his raven locks of hair and Light was panting loudly.

"Faster…Ryuzaki move faster," he begged.

L paused mid thrust and stared at the brunette. "Are you sure?"

Light nodded wordlessly, his lips parted as he expressed the pleasure he was feeling. L did as he was commanded and began thrusting harder in Light. He slammed repeatedly into Light, both of their moans growing louder. Their breathing became labored as they both reached the climax of pleasure. L angled himself and thrusted deep into Light until he hit that special spot that had the teenager seeing stars.

"Ah! AH! L…I'm gonna cum! AHH!" Light yelled as L continued to hit Light's prostate over and over again. Before long Light could hold it no longer and he released onto both L and his chests. Shortly after L released as well and he slowly slid his length out of Light's heat and collapsed onto the teen with exhaustion. He rolled off and they lay side by side next to each other, both breathing heavily as the sweat dripped off of their bodies.

Eventually Light turned his head and looked at L.

"I love you L…" he whispered.

L's breath caught in his throat when he heard those words. Did Light really mean it? Or was it just him acting again? L really hoped it wasn't the latter. He looked over; he stared blankly at Light whose eyes were filled with passion.

"I love you too Light-kun."

Light smiled gently before closing his eyes. Eventually his breathing slowed and he was fast asleep. L closed his eyes as well and fell into a dreamless slumber. When morning came, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

He sat up slowly and yawned, stretching and scratching his head. He looked over at a clock and saw that it was almost noon. As he sat in silence he began to hear something. At first it was faint, but gradually it became louder. It sounded as if it came from outside. What was that noise? It sounded like…bells.

A groan could be heard next to him as Light turned over in to face L. He opened his amber eyes and smiled up at the detective.

"Good morning Ryuzaki," he mumbled.

L stared at him. "Light-kun, what day is it today?" he asked.

Light thought for a moment before responding. "November 5th, why?"

L swallowed and looked down at his bare toes.

He didn't understand it. This day should be like any other. But the bells…they were growing louder in his head. For some reason, each heartbeat of his felt like a clock ticking down his last moments…alive.


	2. Part Two

_This was originally supposed to be just a oneshot. But after much asking by fans to make a second part to this, I finally did. So here it is, part two of my very short fan fic, "L's Secret." Enjoy :)_

* * *

It was raining.

Droplets of water pounded against the roof of the headquarters as the stormy grey clouds moved slowly across the sky. And as it poured rain, L stood out in the middle of it all. The rain hit every inch of his thin, frail body. His lean arms were at his sides while his hands were tucked away in the pockets of his soaked jeans. His raven black hair was matted down, framing his pale handsome face. He was looking up at the clouds, the rain hitting his face. Droplets of warm water trickled over the contours of his cheeks, over his closed eyelids until dripping off his smooth jawline.

It was relaxing, it was soothing…and it was agonizing.

The detective soaked up every inch of the rain. He was a sponge, absorbing the clean water as it washed away the sins he had made throughout his life. The sins of the night before when he slept with Light Yagami. He knew it was simply out of pity that the teenager allowed L to make those advances on him. In any other situation it would've been unacceptable. But they both knew that L was going to die eventually. Death was inevitable.

The bells were louder.

They rung in his ears, their loud vibrations echoing off the walls of his skull. He knew his time was soon. Too soon to be honest. L wanted to live a little longer. He wanted to explore new things, meet more people. It was only until now that he realized how little he experienced in life. He was always hidden away in the shadows, not able to enjoy the life of an average person.

He never really got to_ live_…

"What are you doing out here Ryuzaki?"

L's thoughts were interrupted by a voice. He opened his eyes and looked over at a face he knew well. Light Yagami stood in the dry safety of the doorway leading onto the rooftop. He was watching L with a deep grimace, confused by the detective's abnormal behavior.

L cupped a hand up to his ear making it seem that he had not heard the boy.

Light raised a hand up to his mouth and spoke again.

"What are you doing out here, Ryuzaki!?" he asked louder.

A small smile appeared on L's pale lips as he pressed his hand closer to his ear. Light lowered his hand with a furrowed brow and finally walked out into the rain. Instantly the teenager was soaked, his light brown hair now dark and matted against his perfect face. L's dark eyes traced over the perfect muscles visible through Light's white button up shirt. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to have the teenager walk out into the rain because now L kept revisiting flashes of the night before.

"What are you doing Ryuzaki?" Light asked for the third time, his voice filled with curiosity.

L tore his eyes away from the brunette and looked down at the rain splattering against the concrete rooftop.

"Nothing worth mentioning," he said in a dull, lifeless tone. But he looked back up at the sky as the rain continued to fall. "The sound of bells…"

"Bells?" Light repeated slowly.

L looked over and saw the confusion etched in every line on the teenager's face.

"Yes, the bells are unusually loud today," he said while looking back up at the sky.

Light looked away briefly before returning his gaze to L. "I don't hear anything," he muttered.

L glanced over at the teenager. "Really? They've been ringing non-stop today," he said. "Maybe there's a wedding at a church…or maybe…"

His voice trailed off as he looked at the concrete again.

"What are you talking about Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

L turned to look over at him. His ebony eyes were expressionless as usual. But Light's eyebrows furrowed together as he thought he saw a hint of sadness within them. L lowered his gaze to the ground again.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Everything I say is made up on the spot, so please don't believe a word of it."

There was silence except for the rain pounding onto the concrete.

"Was last night all a lie then?"

L paused but refrained from looking over at the teenager. But he could feel those amber eyes on him; they burned every inch of skin on his body. His clothes melted off of him under the teenager's intense stare. He couldn't find his voice to respond to that question. All he could do was watch the rain as it splattered onto the concrete.

"Ryuzaki…"

Light's voice grew more urgent. L winced when he said his name, his shoulders hunched over even more than usual. But then he felt a hand grab his left shoulder and force him to turn around. L's ebony eyes grew larger than normal as Light grabbed both of his shoulders tightly. Rain dripped down from Light's darkened locks and over the perfectly cut features of his handsome face.

"Was it all a lie!?" he repeated the question again, more forcefully through gritted teeth. L stared at the teenager's fiery gaze, his lips parted slightly in shock. The detective was at a loss for words.

"Tell me!" Light nearly yelled as he gave L's shoulders a gentle shake.

L swallowed as his raven black hair fell over his eyes, shrouding them in darkness.

"No," he muttered quietly. He looked up at Light through his dark hair. "No it was not a lie."

Light narrowed his eyes at him. "Then why did you say that to me? Did you not think anything of last night?" he asked.

L narrowed his eyes into slits. "Who are you to talk, Light Yagami? Who are you to call me a liar? Ever since the moment I first met you every word you've said is a complete and utter lie. Don't deny it, Light Yagami. Don't you_ dare_ deny that you are nothing but a liar," he growled.

Light looked taken aback and his grip slackened on L's shoulders. His lips parted slightly allowing droplets of rain to drip down into the dark cavern that was his mouth.

"This is about Kira, isn't it…" Light said after a long minute of silence.

L glared up at him. "You are Kira, Light Yagami. This I am sure of. Do not lie to me."

Light opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish but then he narrowed his eyes at the detective. "I will continue to defend my reason in the fact that I am not Kira. I will defend that statement to my grave if I have to," he said as anger colored his tone causing it to become darker.

L was pent up with fury at Light's lies. _Endless lies_…all of it. He was a hypocrite to call L a liar when he himself has said nothing but lies in the entire time they've known each other. L was disgusted at himself for thinking he could fall in love with a liar…

He was brought back to his conversation he once had over the computer with the children at Wammy's. One of them once asked what he was most scared of. Of course he used the term 'monster' when he listed what he was afraid of. But it was true. Every word about the different types of monsters he listed was true. But the one monster he feared the most was a monster that lies. For lying monsters are by far the most fearsome.

"Ryuzaki…" Light said, his voice had grown softer now. "Please…please don't do this to me. Not after what we went through last night. I know your secret. You cut yourself with that razor…but after everything we went through, I don't want you to leave me."

L chuckled lightly without humor. "You say that and yet you plan on killing me. After all, L is only an obstacle in Kira's way. According to Kira, L must be gotten rid of. It's the only way for him to continue his way towards his new world."

Light winced at the bitterness in L's voice. He tightened his grip on the wet fabric of L's cotton white shirt. It wasn't easy to see due to the rain, but tears joined the droplets of rain as they trickled down his face. The only way L knew the teenager was crying were the red rimmed eyes now looking down at the ground between them.

"You don't understand…" he said through his tears in a broken voice. "You don't understand how much I _love_ you."

L's tense shoulders slackened slightly at these words. Did Light truly love him? No…this is just another one of his many lies…but it sounds so sincere….

L narrowed his eyes again. "I thought I told you not to lie to me anymore, Light."

Light looked up at L with wide and desperate eyes. L was caught off guard by the desperation clearly written in those eyes.

"I'm not lying to you!" he said loudly, his voice cracked as the tears continued to spill down his cheek, mixing with the rain. He swallowed and lowered his eyes to L's chest that was visible through the white shirt.

"I _can't_ lie to you…not after what happened last night…" he finished in a lowered voice.

L stared at the teenager in front of him who was now in a state of complete vulnerability. Was this all just an act? Or was this real? Was this Kira just playing his usual tricks again? Or was this Light Yagami in all of his pure innocence? L knew that the boy in front of him was not one person, but two people in one body. He thought of Kira and Light as two separate people. Kira was the power hungry darkness that was battling against the pure innocent boy that was Light Yagami.

"Who are you, Light?" L asked quietly.

The teenager looked up at L with sad eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Kira or Light, who are you right now?"

Light swallowed and his eyebrows knit together. "I'm Light…I've always been Light. I'm not Kira…please believe me L…" he answered.

L's dark eyes softened and at last he gave into the boy. He could hold back no longer. He reached a pale, slender hand and gently caressed the boy's left cheek. Light stared into L's gaze intensely as the older man stroked his cheek. He then reached up his left hand and held L's hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and turned his face to kiss the inner palm of the detective's hand.

L lowered his eyelids slightly as Light moved his lips to the detective's wrist and planted a kiss there. He slowly moved his mouth all the way up the older man's arm until those lips reached the collarbone. From there, he slid his tongue over the skin. L moaned softly and his head fall back as he looked up at the cloudy sky. Rain splashed onto his face and into his opened mouth as he let out a gasp when he felt a hand snake up underneath his shirt. Light's fingers finally found one of his nipples and began massaging it.

"_Ah!_ Light!" L gasped as his legs shook slightly from the indulgence of pleasure he was receiving. Light did not stop there however. He moved his lips up the exposed slender neck. They paused on the corner of L's pale lips as if hesitating on whether this was allowed. Finally L moved his head so his lips met the teen's.

The kiss was gentle; they both tasted the clean water from the rain as their lips moved together in sync. But then Light gave L's nipple a squeeze forcing the detective to gasp in surprise. He used this as an excuse to enter the older man's mouth, his tongue eagerly exploring every inch of the hot cavern.

By the time Light pulled away from L, they both inhaled sharply from the lack of oxygen. But Light simply moved his lips over to L's ear and gently began to nibble on the soft, tender skin. L wrapped his arms around Light's neck, pulling them even closer together. Their wet bodies were pressed tightly together; Light could feel L's arousal against his right leg. He moved said leg up and down against the growing bulge until it was very prominent within the restraint of the wet denim.

L moaned deeply from this and Light kissed L's ear before whispering softly.

"You showed me just how much you love me last night. I suppose it's time for me to show you how much I love you."

With that said he reached down and began to undo the detective's pants. He slid them down slightly, just enough so that his hands could wrap around L's hot and throbbing member.

"Light…" L moaned his name softly as the teenager began pumping him. At first he started off slow but he quickly gained speed and worked L's arousal with immense skill.

"Ungh, I'm gonna-" L began to say but Light removed his hand.

"No, not yet," he whispered and kissed the detective's lips making any words of protest unheard. L moved his arms down to the front of Light's shirt and began slipping it off. The wet fabric slowly slid down Light's lean muscles until it fell onto the ground in a deep puddle. Light took a step back and quickly tore off his black t-shirt underneath and it joined the pile slowly forming in the puddle.

He returned back to the impatient detective and his lips found L's once again. Light reached down behind the detective and slid his hands underneath L's jeans and they gripped his firm ass. The jeans eventually fell down in a pile around L's feet. He stepped out of the jeans and kicked them to the side.

"Unh," L grunted in pleasure and he wrapped his arms around Light's neck once again. He lifted his right leg up and wrapped it around Light's waist. He then hiked his other leg up until he was held up by Light. Light grabbed his hands at L's lower back to support the detective. He began clumsily walking towards the fencing surrounding the roof. While kissing urgently, L's back was slammed against the metal fence making a loud clattering sound.

L tightened his arms around Light's neck and turned his head up to face the sky so Light's lips could roam over his neck. Light licked up the droplets of rainwater that peppered the pale skin. Shivers of pleasure ran up the detective's spine as he felt Light's arousal nudging at his suspended hips.

Eager to help him, L reached down and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Light's pants until his hardened member was free in all of its glory. L's fingertips grazed the sensitive anatomy until it was throbbing.

"Ryuzaki…" Light said breathlessly. "I want you."

L's eyelids fluttered and he nodded his head wordlessly. Light reached down and gripped L's ass firmly and lifted him up with all of his strength. L reached back and his fingers gripped at the metal wire of the chain-link fence to help Light position him. He felt the teenager's member brush against his entrance. It was wet with rainwater and precum. He supposed that would have to do as lube.

"Please Light…" L panted. "Enter me."

Without further ado, Light plunged himself into the heat.

L screamed loudly but his voice was almost muted by the pouring rain as it pounded against the concrete. Light groaned in full blown pleasure as he felt the detective's warmth wrap around him. L could feel every inch of Light within him. It was painful; in fact it was almost unbearable. But slowly, the pain was ebbing away as pleasure slowly came over him.

"Move," L said breathlessly.

Light's grunted as he pulled out of the heat. L moaned loudly as his fingers tightened around his hold on the fence behind him. But Light quickly slid back in. Both of them worked together, L using his upper body strength to lift himself up and down while Light worked his hips in unison with L's movements. Both of their moans erupted into loud cries of pleasure as they reached complete ecstasy.

"Light…Light…yes…_yes!_" L panted as he impaled himself repeatedly onto Light's length.

"Ungh...ah…" Light grunted as he continued to move his hips, sliding himself in and out of L's heat.

Light could feel the pleasure building up in him, it was pooling in the pits of his stomach.

"Ah…Ryuzaki…I'm gonna come!" Light moaned loudly.

L threw his head back with a loud shout as Light came inside of him. At that same moment he came as well onto both of their wet chests. Exhausted, Light pulled himself out of L completely and helped lower L down onto the ground. Their legs shook uncontrollably from fatigue and so they lowered themselves down onto the cold, wet concrete. They laid in puddles, their bodies drenched in both sweat and rain.

They panted for a while until they finally calmed down. Eventually L looked over at the teenager who was gazing up at the sky without actually seeing it.

"Light?"

The brunette looked over at the detective as rain splashed onto his body. "Yes Ryuzaki?"

L frowned, his dark eyes watching the teenager closely. They maintained eye contact for a long minute until L stood up and walked over to his pants. He slipped them on and then his hands dived into the pockets. He turned his slouched over back to the teenager and faced the door.

"Get dressed," he said quietly. "It's time we probably go inside to dry off."

Light stared in confusion at the detective and eventually stood up. He put back on his wet shirts and followed L to the door. They both walked inside, sheltered at last from the rain.

As they dried off, L walked over to dry Light's feet on the stairs. The teenager watched in surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

L looked up at him through his damp black hair. "I thought I might help you dry off. While I'm at it I can give you a massage as well. It's the least I can do to atone for my sins."

Light frowned deeply but didn't stop the detective as he went about drying off Light's feet. No matter how many times L made love with the teenager, they would always be enemies. L and Kira…they could never truly be together. One had to die, and so L knew his time was soon to come. He lost in the game between them…he only wished he could've played a little longer.

No matter how much Light denied being Kira, they both knew the truth. L didn't understand why he gave into the teenager's temptation. He blamed it on the temptation of sinning yet again. So massaging Light's feet and bending into his mercy was all he could do now.

L looked up at Light with a weak smile. "You and I will be parting ways soon…" he said.

Light's eyes widened slightly at this. He was confused by the detective's words.

Suddenly L's cell phone went off startling them both. Light watched as the detective stood up to answer it. After a few short words being exchanged, L hung up and faced the direction of the elevator. His back faced the teenager as his head hung low. He didn't notice the faint glimmer of red flickering in Light's eyes as Kira slowly began to regain power over the boy. They both could sense the nearing of L's end...Kira was growing impatient from waiting.

"Come on let's go Light," he said softly. "It seems like it's all worked out."

After saying this he refused to look at the teenager. Because at that moment, there was moisture in his eyes that he refused to show his enemy. After all, if he was going to die, he'd die without ever revealing his weakness. He would remain strong. After all, he knew there would be others to follow him and take his place. Because despite his loss he knew something that Kira wouldn't find out until the very end.

Justice will always prevail.


End file.
